Harry and Tori Potter: The Philosopher's Stone
by skittlez-addict
Summary: Harry and his twin sister, Victoria Potter, face many challenges during their first year at Hogwarts. Whether it's different friends or different houses, the twins face what ever lies before them head-on and together. *Suck-ish summary, I know. Rated T because I'm paranoid.*
1. The Vanishing Glass

Victoria Potter opened her eyes when she heard her aunt's shrill voice pierce the air. "Up! Now! Both of you!" Letting out a sigh, Tori sat up, moving into a crouched position, accidently kneeing her brother in the face.

"Ow," he complained, looking up at her with bleary emerald eyes.

"Sorry," she said, wincing when her back gave a crack of protest. A couple seconds later, the knocking was back.

"Up!"

"We're up," Tori called out, her voice still rough with sleep.

"I need one of you to watch the bacon," Petunia said, her voice still shrilly.

"It's Dudley's birthday, isn't it?" She asked her twin. He nodded, putting on some socks after pulling off a spider. The cupboard under the stairs was full of them. "I have to pee. Will you watch the bacon first?" Harry nodded. The two walked out of the cupboard; Harry heading to the kitchen and Tori going to the bathroom. After she did her business and washed her hands she looked in the mirror.

Staring back was a tiny girl with emerald green eyes and red hair. Her hair and lack of glasses were the only differences between her and her brother. Harry had raven black hair and the same emerald orbs as Tori. They were both short and tiny for their age. If you looked closely, you could see that Harry's face was longer, while Tori's was more heart-shaped. They both had their bangs cut in a somewhat similar way; to hide weirdly shaped scars on their foreheads. Harry's was on the right side of his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Tori's was also a lightning bolt, but hers was on her left temple and was also more jagged, and rough looking than Harry's neat, sharped edged one. When they asked how they got them, Petunia told them, "in the car accident when your parents died," quickly followed by, "and don't ask questions!"

With a great sigh, she pulled her red locks back with a hair bobble and quickly fixed her straight across bangs that came to right below her eyebrows, and walked out of the bathroom. She and Harry switched places and she watched the bacon, making sure it didn't burn until it needed to be flipped onto the uncooked side. Harry walked back in and started cooking eggs for their ungrateful family.

Their Uncle Vernon walked in, sat down with the paper, and started reading it. Like every morning, he looked over the top of the paper, gave Harry a scathing glare, and shouted, "comb your hair, boy!" Tori was lucky to not get the same untidy hair as Harry. His would never stay down and neat, while hers were in sleek ringlets. She rolled her eyes at Vernon's attempt while Harry ignored him.

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia's whale of a son, came waddling down the steps and sat down. Petunia quickly joined while Tori and Harry put the food out on the counter. She sat down, and picked up a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs while Dudley was counting his mountain of presents. "Thirty six? That's two less than last year!" He complained loudly. Tori sighed in annoyance at her cousin's antics.

"Sweetums, you forgot about the present from Aunt Marge. It's underneath the big one from daddy and me," Petunia said.

"Thirty seven then," Dudley said, clearly still not happy. Tori and Harry shared a look, and began wolfing down their food before Dudley could turn the table over or something just as immature. Tori could see the ends of hair darkening and took a deep, calming breath.

She didn't know why, but she and Harry were different. They could do things that normal people couldn't. One time, Tori was very scared of Vernon; he never beat Tori and Harry, but he sure did threaten it enough times. Tori was threatened with it when she accidently broke half a dozen windows at the primary school she and Harry were attending. Dudley and Piers, his best friend, said something, it just made her so mad that the windows exploded. When Vernon advanced on her, her hair went from the fiery red it always was to pitch black with white highlights. Vernon was so shocked that she took that as an opportunity and quickly ran into the cupboard and shut the door. Thankfully, he just locked her inside and didn't try to hit her.

Another time, Petunia was trying to force Harry into a hideous sweater, and the entire thing kept shrinking until it would probably fit a doll, but definitely not Harry.

"Sweetheart, mummy and daddy will buy you two new presents today. How does that sound?" Petunia tried.

"So, I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty nine, Dudley," Tori said, stuffing a forkful of eggs in her mouth. He shot her look, and sneered slightly. The phone started ringing, and Petunia quickly got up to answer it.

A minute later, she walked in, a sour look on her face. "That was Mrs. Figg. She can't take them," she motioned with her head towards Tori and Harry. "She broke her leg."

"What about Marge?" Vernon asked. Tori and Harry exchanged dark looks. They hated that woman.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them."

"What about your friend- Yvonne?"

"Vacationing in Majorca."

"Well, then what should we do them?" Vernon asked.

"You could leave us here," Tori asked hopefully.

"And come home with the house in ruins?" Petunia snapped. Tori sighed and gave Harry an 'I tried' look. "We could take them with us, and then leave them in the car," Petunia suggested.

"That's a new car, I'm not leaving them in there!" Vernon snapped.

"I don't want them to come!" Dudley wailed and started crying fake tears.

"Oh, Dinky Duddydums, mummy won't let them ruin your special day," Petunia cooed while throwing her arms around her son. Tori and Harry exchanged exasperated looks when Dudley shot them a nasty grin from under Petunia's arm. While he continued to cry, the doorbell rang. "Oh dear Lord, they're here," she exclaimed, standing up and walking towards the door.

A couple seconds later, Piers Polkiss, a scrawny boy with the face of a rat, and his mother walked in. Dudley stopped crying immediately.

Tori and Harry were squished in between Dudley and Piers in the back seat of Vernon's car on their way to the zoo. Tori was actually very excited since she and her twin were never taken anywhere. They were usually left at Mrs. Figg's house. While there, they got to look at all sorts of animals, and Harry pointed out, while snickering quietly, how alike the monkey looked like Dudley except that it wasn't blond. Tori laughed, and lightly shoved her brother while licking her lemon ice pop.

They went into the Reptile House next, and Tori should've known that something was going to happen. Crap like that always happened to twins, especially her and her brother. Dudley had his porky face pressed up against the glass. "Make it move," he demanded his father. Vernon tapped on the glass with his knuckles, trying to wake up the large, sleeping python. "Try again!" Vernon rapped on the glass again.

"Wake up!" He ordered.

"This is boring," Dudley whined, and he, Piers, and Vernon walked off to where Petunia was. Tori walked a couple feet away from Harry and the python to a pretty rainbow boa when she heard some strange hissing. She looked over and saw Harry hissing at the snake.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"Talking to the snake?"

"I meant, why are you hissing at it?"

"I'm not hissing."

"Yeah, you are."

"No I wasn't. He was explaining to me that he'd never been to Brazil, but he wants to." Tori looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Wha-"

"Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Look at what the snake is doing!" Tori turned around only to get knocked to the ground by Piers, and then was quickly joined by Harry who was punched in the ribs by Dudley. Harry glared up at them and a second later, Dudley and Piers let out howls of horror. Tori's eyes widened when the snake slithered out from the enclosure, hissed something at Harry, and while inducing panic in the Reptile House, quickly made it's escape.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"'Brazil here I come, thanks amigo,'" Harry translated.

"What a nice snake."


	2. The Letters from No One

_**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to Richard Griffiths, who had portrayed Vernon Dursley in all Harry Potter films, who passed away on March 28 due to complications after heart surgery. Rest in Peace. Also, I know that the next few chapters are going to be just like the books. That will change when they get to Hogwarts. Please don't sue. All I have is a box and a pair of socks that have hobo holes in one of them._

The boa constrictor incident had been the reason for the longest punishment the twins had ever had. They were stuck in their cupboard from Dudley's birthday in April to the beginning of summer holidays in June.

Tori and Harry would be going to a public school called Stonewall High, while Dudley got accepted to a private school called Smeltings. "They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at Stonewall. Want to come upstairs and practice?" Dudley had taunted to Harry.

"No thanks, the poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it. It might get sick," Harry said and quickly ran away. Tori stayed behind, laughing at Dudley's confused expression before following her brother down the steps.

One day in July, Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Tori and Harry at Mrs. Figg's house. She let them watch some television and gave them some chocolate cake that tasted like it had been sitting out for years. When Dudley and Petunia got home, Dudley was parading around the house in his new uniform, and carrying around a knobbly stick. The teachers at Smeltings felt that it would be good training for the future.

The next day, Tori and Harry walked into the kitchen to see Petunia leaning over a metal tub in the sink. The small redhead scrunched up her nose at the smell coming from it, and she and her twin got closer. "What's this?" Tori asked, looking down at the grey water with some clothes in it.

"You and your sister's new school uniforms," Petunia said. Harry looked at the bowl.

"Oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet," he said sarcastically. Tori had to fight a grin.

"Don't be stupid," Petunia snapped. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things for you and some of my old things for her. It will look just like everyone else's when I'm done." Tori and Harry glanced at each other; both of them seriously doubted that. They sat down at the table, talking quietly to each other and Vernon and Dudley walked into the room. Tori saw that both them wrinkled their noses when they walked in, but still sat down at the table with the twins.

Vernon opened his newspaper, and began to read. They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of the letters on the doormat. "Get the post, Dudley," he said from behind his paper.

"Make Harry or Tori get it."

"Harry, Victoria, get the post."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke them with your Smeltings stick, Dudley." They both got up, Harry dodging a quick jab at his side, and walked to the front door. Harry knelt down, looking through the letters, and then froze.

"Harry?" Tori asked quietly. He looked up at her, green eyes wide, and handed her something. She looked at the front, and in green letters it said:

_Miss V. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She looked up at Harry, jaw dropped. She glanced at the one he was holding, and his said the same thing. "Letters for us?" She whispered. He nodded. She turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and snake surrounding a large letter "H".

"What are you two doing? Checking for letter bombs," Vernon said, chuckling at his idea of a joke. They walked back in, still clutching their letters. Harry handed Vernon the bills, and the twins started making their way back to their cupboard to open up the first letters they'd ever gotten.

"Look, dad, Harry and Tori have got something!" Dudley shouted. Vernon ripped the letters out of their hands.

"Hey, that's mine," the twins said in unison. Vernon took one look at the letters and his face went from red to a greyish color.

"Pet-Petunia," he stuttered out. She walked in and looked at the letters.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness, Vernon!" She cried, clutching at her chest. Tori rolled her eyes at Harry over their dramatics. They seemed to have forgotten that the three children were in the room with them until Dudley gave his father a sharp tap on the top of his head with his Smeltings stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it, as it's mine!" Tori and Harry shouted in unison.

"Get out, all three of you," Vernon croaked. The twins didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" The two shouted.

"Let me see it," Dudley demanded.

"Out!" Vernon roared, he threw Harry and Dudley out into the hall while Petunia dragged Tori by her arm. They shut the door in their faces, and Harry and Dudley had a silent fight over who would look through the key hole. Tori was already on the ground, looking through the crack underneath the door. Harry soon joined her, his glasses dangling off of one ear.

"Vernon," Petunia was saying in a quivering voice. "Look at the address; how could they know where they sleep?"

"They must be watching, spying, might be following us," Vernon muttered wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-" Tori could see Vernon's shiny shoes pace up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's the best…we won't do anything…"

"But-"

"I'm not having two in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when he got back from work, Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited the twins in their cupboard.

"Where's our letter?" Harry asked, the moment Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to us?"

"No one. It was addressed to you both by mistake," said Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," Harry said angrily while Tori just stayed silent. "It had our cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" Vernon yelled, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er- yes, Harry, Victoria- about this cupboard, your aunt and I have been thinking, you both are getting a bit big for it…we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom. We put two twin sized beds in there for you both."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Vernon snapped. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursley house had four bedrooms: one where Dudley slept, one for guests, one for Vernon and Petunia, and one for all of Dudley's toys that he didn't play with anymore or that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Tori and Harry one trip to get all of their things up the steps and into the room. One of the beds had dark blue sheets and a dark blue comforter and the other, which Tori assumed was hers, had cream colored sheets and a light purple comforter. Both looked new.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there! I need that room! Make them get out!"

Tori sighed, and stretched out on her new bed. "I would rather be back in the cupboard with the letters than in here," Harry muttered. Tori agreed.

"Yeah, Har, me too."

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting's stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. Tori and Harry were thinking about this time yesterday, bitterly wishing they'd opened the letter in the hall. Vernon and Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the post arrived, Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to the twins, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting's stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another two! Mr. H. Potter and Miss V. Potter, the Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-"

With a strangled cry, Vernon leaped from his seat and ran down the hall, the twins right behind him. Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult to the fact that Harry had grabbed Vernon around the neck from behind, while Tori was clinging to one of his arms tightly.

After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick, Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Tori and Harry's letters clutched in his hands. "Go to your cupboard- I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at the twins. "Dudley, go, just go."

Tori watched from her bed as Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew they had moved out their cupboard and they seemed to know they hadn't received their first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? Tori agreed with what her brother was saying.

What she didn't agree on was that Harry had a plan.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently while Tori just shook her head at her brother. "This isn't going to work," she whispered softly, following her brother down the stairs without turning on any of the lights.

They were going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. Hearts hammering, the twins crept across the dark hallway towards the front door-

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Harry leaped into the air and Tori let out a terrified squeak. Lights clicked on upstairs and Tori saw that Harry had trodden on Vernon's face. He had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that the twins didn't do exactly what they'd been trying to do. He shouted at Tori and Harry for about half an hour and then told them to go make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and Tori sighed. She knew it wouldn't work, but her brother felt bad enough so she wasn't going to say anything. By the time they got back, the post had arrived, right into Vernon's lap. Tori could see five letters addressed in green ink.

"I want-" Harry began, but Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces in front of their eyes. He didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home, nailing the mailbox shut.

"See," he explained to Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliever them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that will work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," he said, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruit cake Petunia had just brought him.

More letters came on Friday and Saturday, which Vernon and Petunia got rid of as soon as possible. On Sunday morning, Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today-"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one while Tori was trying to grab one while sitting down.

"Out! OUT!" Vernon seized Tori and Harry around their waists and threw them into the hall. When Petunia and Dudley had ran out with their arms over their faces, Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," Vernon said, trying to speak calmly but pulling tufts out of the moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half is moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later, they had wrenched their way through the boarded up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the freeway.

Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Harry, and Tori shared a room with two full sized beds and damp, musty sheets. Tori and Harry stayed awake, either silently talking on the window sill, or staring down at the lights of passing cars.

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next morning. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "'Scuse me, but are two of you Mr. H. Potter and Miss V. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

_Miss V. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Harry made a grab for the letters but Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," he said, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Vernon didn't seem to hear her. What he was looking for, none of them knew. He took them to a few other places, but wasn't satisfied with any of them.

It had started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Monday. This reminded Tori of something. If it was Monday, then tomorrow would be Tuesday, Tori and Harry's birthdays. She looked over at Harry to see if he had come to the same conclusion. Judging from his shocked expression, he had. A couple minutes later, Vernon was back, and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Petunia when she had asked what he bought.

"Found the perfect place!" He said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside of the car. Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable looking shack you could imagine. One thing was for certain; there was no television. "Storm forecast for tonight!" Vernon said gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless man came up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," Vernon said, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of chips each and five bananas.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" He said while trying to start a fire with the chip's bags. He was in a very good mood. He obviously thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post. Tori agreed, though the thought didn't cheer her up at all. Looking at Harry's solemn face she knew that he was thinking the same.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Petunia found a few blankets and made a make-shift bed for Dudley on the sofa, while Tori and Harry were left on the floor with two thinnest, ragged blankets.

The storm raged on, and Tori found that she could not sleep. Harry was having the same difficulties. Thankfully, Dudley's snores were drowned out by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. Tori turned on her side, closing her eyes while Harry watched Dudley's watch to count down the minutes until it was midnight. They would turn eleven. She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a funny crumbling sound, but shrugged, trying to snuggle further into her pathetic excuse of a blanket.

**BOOM!**

The whole shack shivered. Tori and Harry sat upright quickly, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.


End file.
